


Midsummer Confessions

by Neiroel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiroel/pseuds/Neiroel
Summary: A summer feast, a lot of wine and two lonely drunk elves.Written for My Slashy valentine 2019





	Midsummer Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/gifts).



> Requested was:  
> Rating up to = NC-17  
> Requested pairing =Thranduil/ Feren or Elrond/Lindir, also Morgoth/Sauron is a possibility.  
> Story elements = First time Seduction hidden love expressing feelings smut realizing their true feelings comes as a shock, some slight angst, some doubt, happy ending in both meanings. 
> 
> A/N: This is for Nuredhel, I hope you like it!  
> It took me a while and he story kind of ran away from me several times. I apologize form the bottom of my chilly little heart if you did not really enjoy it.  
> I have however a longer story coming that I wanted to write originally but it got way to long and I didn’t know if I had the time to finish it before the deadline and still study for finals… It’ll be coming sometime this year, hopefully. :P  
> Also sorry for the mistakes, not beta-d also English is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Midsummer Confessions  
The night was warm, and the music was sweet, wine was flowing freely and every soul in Imladris was happy. Almost.  
The summer solstice was a very important occasion for the elves living in Imladris for it was the first celebrating held after the long war against Sauron. It served as a reminder that all evil will eventually end if one only had the strength to fight long enough and that life would continue.  
The celebrations usually lasted for a week all members of the house rejoicing in life and in all that life had to offer.  
While food was usually served in the Great Hall, during the summer solstice, tables and chairs were set up in the field just outside the city of Imladris. Elves were creatures of nature and celebrating outside under the stars lifted their spirits even more, it also had the convenience that if anyone wanted to have a quiet night, they could go back to the city and sleep, undisturbed by loud laughter or drums.  
Elrond, the lord of the city, did not enjoy the summer feast. This time of the year made him feel alone and so, so old. There was a time where he had enjoyed the night along with the other elves, singing, laughing and dancing with his wife until the night turned into the morning but that time had long passed. His beloved wife had sailed away after she had been attacked by orcs and the memories had been too much for her to bear. She had set him free of their wedding vows just before she left, not wanting him to be alone for the rest of his life in Middle earth.  
The memory of that almost made him laugh, he was an old elf. While others danced until they could no more, he sat far of the centre, watching everyone else enjoy their night. Who would want to court such an old, tired half-elf?  
The night had grown late, food had been eaten and most elves were more than a little tipsy. Elrond shook those dark thoughts from his mind, determined to enjoy the night as best as he could and got up to refill his glass with more of the sweet potent wine.  
Just has he wanted to return to his lonely corner with a full glass, a young elf called Lindir approached him, his hair, which was usually braided back neatly, was flowing freely. Cheeks reddened by the wine and a wide smile spread over his face he greeted his lord: “My lord! What a lovely evening, it is. The stars are bright, and the music is wonderful, would you not like to join us in dance?” He grinned and began swaying to the music and although he was definitely drunk and his movements were not as elegant as they usually were, his unusual confidence made him incredibly attractive.  
Elrond was taken aback by how confident the alcohol had made his shy and reserved assistant. However, before he could decline Lindir’s offer, the young Ellon was pulled away by one of the guards from Lorien and the two Ellyn began dancing with each other.  
Elrond felt a low sinking feeling in his gut and a pang in his chest, was that jealousy he felt? No, he chastised himself, that was just the usual loneliness, surely, he was not jealous of that guard dancing with his assistant. He emptied the glass in one go and left the feast for his cold, lonely chambers.  
He started pulling his formal robes off, they were far too warm for the summer, but he had always found it very important to keep up formalities and wearing formal dress robes at feasts was a formality he found very important. It was important for him, as a host to show that he cares about the guests, not only in the care he but into organizing the celebration but also, he put into his appearance as the perfect host.  
He felt the light buzz of alcohol in his blood and smiled thinking of Lindir. Of the warm brown hair dancing against the small of his back as he moved, of the effortless smile he saw so rarely, of the intelligent eyes staring into his soul.  
He remembered Lindir’s clear laugh as he danced with the other Ellon, oh how he had wanted to be the one that had danced with Lindir…  
“Stop it, you old fool. You’re old, he is young and would never want you. Now stop thinking about him.” He murmured to himself while he undid the delicate braids in his hair.  
When he had just taken off his undershirt and started to undo the lacing on his leggings, he heard a delicate knock on the door  
He went to answer the door and saw Lindir standing there, smiling politely:  
“My lord… I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier, it was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable…” Lindir paused, he had been so confident earlier but now that he was actually following his impulse, he was scared to admit why he came. Clutching the goblets and wine he was holding tighter, he noticed that Elrond was shirtless and adverted his eyes.  
“I was wondering if you would maybe like to share a drink in private, but I have interrupted, please forgive me.” He turned to leave but then felt a warm hand on his arm.  
“Lindir no need to leave, please come in,” he stepped aside and made an inviting gesture with his other hand, “Please make yourself comfortable while I shall get another shirt.”  
Lindir smiled shyly and started looking around the room. He had been in these rooms once or twice but that was a long time ago, just before Celebrian had been attacked. Back then there was a sweet scent in the air, radiating from vase with roses in one of the corners of the room, there had been more pillows on the sofa and various jewelleries strewn around. One wall was covered with bookshelves, the desk covered with papers, lists and to Lindir’s surprise a few drawings.  
There were two doors, one was leading to the bedroom, into which Elrond had disappeared to get dressed again and the other on was probably the door to the bathroom.  
As Lindir sat down on one of the sofas, he noticed a harp half hidden in the corner behind one of the curtains. In a moment of uncharacteristic courage, he went up to harp and pulled on a few strings. It was perfectly tuned.  
Hearing the bedroom door open he turned quickly, feeling caught. He feared that he would be sent out now for snooping around the room, but Elrond did no such thing he merely asked:  
“Do you play?”  
“Sometimes, my lord. I although I prefer singing, I like being able to tell a story through poetry.”, Lindir shrugged lightly. Elrond offered him a warm smile that Lindir shyly returned.  
“I would love hearing you sing in the Hall of Fire some time, Lindir.”  
They sat down together, Elrond in a comfortable arm chair and Lindir on the sofa, slowly sipping on the wine that Lindir had brought. They talked about this and that, the feast and some of the guest, about an interesting book that Lindir had found and as the bottle was almost gone Lindir found himself staring at his lord.  
His eyes were warm, and his smile was kind, the shape of his body clearly visible under the white silk he had put on earlier. Gathering all the courage he had, and spurred on by the alcohol, he hesitantly reached out with his right hand, touching the lord’s shoulder. Fascinated by the feel of the warm, muscled arm underneath his fingertips, he didn’t realize what exactly he was doing.  
Elrond had long since stopped talking and watched Lindir intently. Suddenly noticing the silence, Lindir looked up shocked and pulled his hand back, as if in pain.  
“A thousand apologies, my lord, I don’t know what came over me, perhaps it is best if I retire, I shouldn’t have bothered you!”  
Wanting the flee as soon as possible he almost ran to the door, where he then was stopped by Elrond, “You don’t need to go, Lindir, I quite enjoyed you touching me…” he trailed of, taking Lindir’s smaller hand in his and gently caressing the soft skin. They stared at each other shortly, then Elrond leaned down to the slightly smaller elf and began gently kissing him.  
Gentle, careful, soft kisses turned into wild passionate ones, they started tugging at each other’s clothes, material too constricting.  
Lindir’s robes were gone without him noticing, hot kisses were planted on his skin, every inch of his body stroked and caressed. There were loud desperate moans in the air and suddenly the world shifted, a soft matrass underneath him and Elrond in all his magnificence above him. Lindir parted his legs invitingly, hoping that Elrond understood.  
“Have you done this before?”, Elrond asked as he started stroking Lindir’s inner thighs, planting little kisses ever now and then.  
“Yes, no, no I mean I have never gone this far before.”, he admittedly embarrassed and suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
“that’s alright, I will take good care of you, just relax”  
“Will it hurt?" came the hesitant question.  
"Only for a moment, just relax and soon you’ll feel incredible.”  
He bestowed a few gentle licks on Lindir’s hard flesh before he took him into his mouth and began circling his entrance with an oiled finger.  
Lindir tensed when Elrond pushed the first finger through his guardian muscle, hissing slightly at the uncomfortable sensation. Elrond continued his ministrations on Lindir’s member. Hollowing out his cheeks and sucking to distract Lindir as he joined a second finger to the first, searching for that hidden spot inside his new lovers’ body.  
Lindir’s length twitched, and he moaned in bliss as Elrond’s fingers curled, hitting his pleasure spot, changing the discomfort to bliss.  
He added another finger, stretching Lindir’s opening and finding his pleasure spot again and again until the Ellon was arching up and crying out continuously. He withdrew his fingers, ignoring his cry of disappointment.  
Deeming him read he locked eyes with the younger Ellon and seeking final permission. Lindir nodded as an answer to the silent question and gasped as he felt the blunt head of Elrond’s erection against his entrance, he could not stop the deep moan as felt Elrond’s heavy erection sheath itself deep inside him.  
Elrond groaned as he felt the tight, warm heat encasing him, willed himself to still for a moment to let Lindir adjust, the ever so slowly he began to thrust deeply and evenly.  
As he began moving faster, Lindir’s moans grew louder and the smaller elf reached up holding onto his shoulders.  
As his climax was nearing, he began stroking Lindir’s abandoned erection, bringing them both to completion.  
“I had no idea it could feel this way,” smiled Lindir after Elrond had pulled out slowly and cleaned them with a discarded sheet. “Thank you, my lord.”  
“Elrond. My name is Elrond, you’re welcome to use it”, he smiled at Lindir, embracing the younger elf  
“oh uhm, thank you, Elrond.” Said Lindir and snuggled closer to Elrond. Elrond did not reply, he was already drifting off to sleep and Lindir soon followed him into the dream scape.

Elrond was awoken by the warm glow of sunshine shining on his naked skin. The bed felt wonderfully warm and he felt as more relaxed and alive than he had in centuries. Something next to him shifted and his eyes fell on to Lindir, who was still in deep slumber.  
Suddenly recalling the previous night, he almost groaned and held his head in his hands. What in the name of the Valar had they done? Lindir was too young for him, too innocent and he deserved someone who was not as old and tired as him. He glanced over at the sleeping elf to his side and couldn’t help but smile.  
Letting this beautiful elf leave his life would to nearly impossible the thought of it already made his heart ache. But he could not fathom that this young energetic elf would want to stay with him. He sighed and buried his head in his arms.  
That’s when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to the bed and into a crushing embrace of a young brown haired beautiful Ellon. He felt a kiss on the crown of his head and heard the younger elf whisper: “I have wanted to do this for years, my”, he paused “my Elrond.”  
On the following day, the seat on the edge of the field was no longer occupied by the lord of Imladris. Elrond and Lindir were together, enjoying the music and joining in the dancing. Maybe life was not so lonely anymore.  
FIN


End file.
